


Por Wanda libre!

by LadyBacchante



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Drinking & Talking, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ванда оплакивает Пьетро, Тор мучается неопределенностью — и самое удивительное, что эти двое вполне способны помочь друг другу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por Wanda libre!

 Насильно вливая в себя очередную порцию алкоголя, Ванда иронично думает, что это именно то, чего они с Пьетро никогда не делали вместе.  
  
      Ничего удивительного, на самом деле. Сначала они были всего лишь детьми, потом всего лишь подопытными в крошечном подобии Дахау — их едва ли кормили лучше, чем сторожевых овчарок. Что уж говорить про гастрономические изыски? Никто и не думал, что двое самых молодых и самых строптивых в результате эксперимента совершат невозможное — выживут. И даже больше — обретут такие способности, о которых барон фон Штрукер и не помышлял, приникая к прутьям клетки своим единственным глазом. Ванда еще вполне отчетливо помнила эту почти ощутимую тяжесть его взгляда — маслянистую, душную, похотливую. Направленную не только на нее, но и на Пьетро тоже. Завладеть монументальной силой, получить запредельное чудо — вот о чем мечтал фон Штрукер. И тем отвратительнее становились его аппетиты, чем больше Ванда осознавала, что искомое находится внутри них с Пьетро. Оно уже принадлежит им, и не может быть ничьим больше.  
  
      Страх пережить препарирование — душевное, физическое — так же то, что они испытали вместе. А еще неразорвавшийся снаряд с подписью «Старк», смерть родителей, медленное разрушение Соковии и решение встать на сторону Мстителей — такое же противоречиво необходимое, как разлука у ключа во время боя с Альтроном. Они разделили одну жизнь на двоих. Все, что была в силах предложить им эта жизнь. И ни разу — ни один чертов раз — не устроили братско-сестринскую попойку. Самое простое и самое нормальное, что только могут сделать друзья, брат и сестра. По крайней мере, более нормальное, чем добровольная сдача на психогенетические эксперименты сумасшедшему немцу.  
  
      А теперь Ванда злится.  
  
      И виноват в этом как всегда Пьетро — кто еще кроме него знает, что действительно ее раздражает? _Знал._ Знал, разумеется. Прошла неделя, а она все никак не может привыкнуть. Зато вполне обыденным стало саднящее ощущение в горле, от которого на глаза наворачивается мутная пелена — хорошо хоть, почти все стараются этого не замечать. Все — кроме Бартона, чувствующего вину и одновременно не чувствующего, что Ванда терзается вдесятеро больше. Пристыженная — во-первых. Она едва ли может забыть его монолог, с не совсем тонко завуалированными намеками о ее трусости и слабости. Ну, в конце концов все подтвердилось, не так ли? Это во-вторых. Возвращается все хорошее, возвращается все плохое. Возможно, минуты ее промедления стоили кому-то жизни, и вот справедливость сравняла чаши весов — и за свое малодушие Ванда расплатилась Пьетро.  
  
      Они кажутся отстраненными. Эти Мстители. Ванда и не помнит, когда кто-то из них подходил к ней не по делу — разве что Капитан… Она не может заставить себя называть его «Стив», как он сам попросил. Из-за его ли военной выправки или взгляда, наполненного голубоватым сиянием долга, ответственности и непререкаемого лидерства. _Капитан._ Это Стиву невероятно подходит — исчерпывает его, полностью передает суть. Именно поэтому Старк называет его так тоже. Капитан. _Кэп_. Прозвище с налетом издевки, но Ванда отчетливо ощущает, что за этим стоит страх — и смакует язвительное удовлетворение. Терпкий вкус превосходства на языке стал хорошей приправой к блюду под названием «Мой подстреленный брат-близнец» — целая какофония привкусов, способных тебя покалечить, убить или подчинить безумию. Но Капитан оставался ее якорем, а Старк — тем, вопреки чему она нашла в себе силы существовать дальше. И как велик оказался соблазн! Быть рядом постоянно, так преступно близко, что можешь проникнуть в его разум, даже не прикасаясь. Весь как на ладони. Она бы заставила его пережить то же самое, что они с Пьетро пережили — с оговоркой возраста и опыта, конечно. Его монстры были бы больше — огромные ракеты, непобедимые чудища, генетические эксперименты со вскрытием черепной коробки. Почему нет? Тогда бы прибывание на базе Щ.И.Т. стало бы действительно настоящим курортом. Все включено.  
  
      Ванда думала, что и сама скоро «включится». Вернее, рванет, словно мина, придавленная чьей-то ногой. В данном случае ногой — какая ерунда — гребаной Судьбы, решившей внезапно, что следует воздать по справедливости каждому. Настанет момент, и грянет взрыв. Бесконечно длящееся разрушение в пределах одной личности, запертое в оболочке тела — как самодельная шумная смерть, накрытая выпуклым противовзрывным щитом. Ад, запертый в искривленных стенках. И никому из Мстителей не хотелось оказаться слишком близко к нему.  
  
      Поэтому они оставили ей бар. Не самый плохой выход — на фоне разделения жизни и привычек, которые они с Пьетро перенимали друг у друга, крали. Они никогда не пили вместе. И в ровном ряду выпитых шотов, Ванда, к счастью, не видит ни единой искры воспоминаний, способной вывести ее из равновесия. Затейливые названия выпивки даже немного веселят, заставляют думать о том, чего она еще не знает, о том, что еще ей готовит этот мир, а бармен рассказывает, откуда взялся тот или иной коктейль, и не боится быть рядом, постоянно думая: «Ну, когда же она сломается?».  
  
      — Это Куба либре, — агент шестого уровня — Джим, одетый в фартук бармена, ставит перед ней высокий стакан с десятком узоров, похожих на копья. — Белый ром, кола, лайм, лед. Кубинские повстанцы кричали «Por Cuba libre!»*, пили ром с патокой и в горах Сьерра-Маэстро вынашивали планы мести гребаным испанским диктаторам.  
  
      — Мне подходит, — Ванда заставляет себя улыбнуться и тянется к стакану, откладывая на тарелку дольку апельсина, посыпанного корицей. Прошла неделя, а она толком так и не напилась. Неужели последствия экспериментов? Капитан рассказывал, что страдает тем же недугом — это утешало, по крайней мере. Иметь что-то общее со Стивом не так уж и неприятно.  
  
      Она обхватывает губами соломинку, думая о Старке. Гребаные испанские диктаторы. Да, ей определенно подходит.  
  
      Не успевает она сделать глоток, как справа раздается деликатный басовитый кашель.  
  
      — Леди Максимофф? — бравый бог — Тор — стоит перед ней, как будто взрывы и хаос не представляют угрозы для брони его инопланетной кожи. Зря он не взял с собой молот. Одетый не в доспехи, он не внушает такого уважения, как в Соковии — в поту и крови сражаясь против созданий Альтрона.  
  
      — Леди? — Ванда с глухим стуком опускает коктейль на барную стойку. — Мое имя Ванда.  
  
      — Ванда, — повторяет Тор смущенно и, поколебавшись секунду, внезапно садится рядом. — Прости, Ванда. Это не просто — быть по разные стороны, а затем сражаться плечом к плечу. Но я не знаю другого способа понять друг друга лучше.  
  
      — Я видела твои видения, — она пожимает плечами и все же делает глоток рома. — Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь.  
  
      Он задумчиво смотрит на нее, а затем кивает. Потом говорит глупость, словно из жалкой мести.  
  
      — Мне жаль твоего брата.  
  
      — Мне жаль тоже, — Ванда говорит это тише, чем хочет. Гадкое чувство. Она в состоянии думать о его смерти сколько угодно, но стоит коснуться этого в разговоре, как сразу подкатывает лавина страха и слез. — Не стоит тебе тут быть. _Понимаешь?_  
  
      — Ты скорбишь, — Тор все не может угомониться. — Я тоже потерял брата. Мне знакома твоя боль.  
  
      — Твой брат был засранцем, — Ванда улыбается в отместку, показав зубы. Ей кажется, что-то внутри щелкает, как будто начался обратный отсчет.  
  
      — А твой не был? — Тор молча принимает стакан у Джима и смотрит на донышко прозрачной жидкости, как будто пытаясь отыскать там какую-то истину.  
  
      Ванда улыбается снова, едва сдерживая рыдания.  
  
      — Бывал, — она снова делает глоток, чтобы украдкой вытереть уголки глаз. — Зачем пришел?  
  
      — За помощью.  
  
      Едва не поперхнувшись, Ванда слегка пофыркивает от неожиданного приступа веселья. В лучших традициях, единственная, кто нуждался в помощи, она сама, а не могучий бог Тор — инопланетное порождение молнии и грома. Пьетро бы посмеялся над этим — посмеялся и разозлился. Сказал бы: «Пошел к черту! Не приставай к моей сестре! _Черт возьми, у нее погиб брат, неужели не видишь? Оставь. Оставь ее в покое, иначе я...»_.  
  
      — Это касается видений, — Тор опрокидывает в себя горячительное. — Я видел Асгард, видел Хеймдалля — нашего стража… и тень, сила которой мне не дает покоя. Она…  
  
      Ванда резко поворачивается и хмурится.  
  
      — Ты хочешь вернуться?  
  
      Тор осторожно изучает ее лицо, будто пытаясь отыскать признаки враждебности, а потом медленно склоняет голову.  
  
      — Если ты на это способна. Я обращаюсь к тебе с этой просьбой, Ванда Максимофф.  
  
      — Я способна на многое, — она сжимает кулак под барной стойкой, зная, что это правда. _Теперь_ она способна на такие вещи, о которых многие наверняка даже боятся думать.  
  
      — Мне необходимо увидеть больше. Мое сердце неспокойно. Тот, кто должен быть мертв… Я будто увидел его оскал в этом беспорядочном хаосе смерти.  
  
      — Твой брат? — Ванда сплевывает вопрос почти с отвращением. — Ну, рада за тебя.  
  
      — Хочу узнать, правда ли это. А ты бы не хотела? — в его обиженном тоне звучит укор. — Он был мне братом, и он опасен... Если Локи снова удалось улизнуть, то я должен вернуться и рассказать все отцу.  
  
      Тор просить не умеет, но Ванде больше некому и нечего дать. Именно поэтому и выбора у нее особенно нет. Кожа на висках у Тора теплая, а пальцы самой Ванды холодные от льда Куба либре, заморозившего стакан. Вспышки красных нитей обволакивают их обоих переливающимся вихрем. Использование способностей успокаивает Ванду, а хитросплетение инопланетного разума будоражит — процедура совсем иной природы, нежели вторжение в головы обычных людей. Линейность, близость, мироощущение — все там ей знакомо, но этот лабиринт заставляет пытливо вглядываться в глубины, искать завуалированные страхи. Вот почему она не увидела его брата в первый раз — слишком защищено, слишком далеко. Тор остается богом, несмотря ни на что, и в мыслях бога Ванда так же остается лишь жалкой смертной, более или менее способной причинить ему хоть какую-то боль. Боль, наполовину идущую от правды, и потому становится ясно, зачем Тор попросил ее помощи.  
  
      Пьетро как-то просил тоже.  
  
      Одной рукой Ванда творит чудо, другой подносит стакан к губам и, пожалуй, впервые чудо алкоголя ей нравится больше. Вламываясь в голову Тора, она истощается по-настоящему, а напиток повстанцев приятно освежает и проясняет ее собственное сознание. Даже способности более чем благодарны — набирают силу, жадно напитываясь от прилива спокойной волны белого рома, и картинка Асгарда, словно проявляющаяся в инфракрасном свете фотография, становится четче. До Ванды тут же доносятся отчетливые крики, шумы, песня вакханалии вперемешку со стонами боли и страсти. Так это город богов, в который Тор так стремится вернуться?  
  
      — Дальше, — говорит Тор сквозь зубы. — Прошу тебя, дальше.  
  
      — Глубже в страхи? — Ванда не удерживается от шепота на ухо. — Это все ложь. Даже если ты его увидишь. Ничего не существует.  
  
      — В его жизни, и в его смерти нет случайностей, — рычит Тор. — Дальше!  
  
      Сначала им обоим кажется, что ничего не происходит. Кадры мелькают один за другим — лишенные подспудного смысла, тайны, но вдруг ложная реальность искривляется под действием чужеродной маскирующейся тени. Она, лукавая, скользит между колонн, а за ней едва уловимый шлейф мошенничества и обмана. Даже Ванда ежится. Совсем иная сила — Пьетро не такой, хоть и был иногда засранцем. Понял ли Тор? Ванда издали наблюдает, как Громовержец сжимает запястья своего стража, не дает ему перекрыть воздух. А белое лицо и руки, оплетенные зелеными лоскутами, теряются в толпе между телами и хаосом. И Ванда понимает — _видит_. Зрачки Тора на одно мгновение задерживаются на чем-то неясном, окрашенном в зеленое, черное и белое, и то, что должно было исчезнуть навсегда, заставляет его окаменеть.  
  
      Как и Ванду. Когда искристый взгляд неопределенной тени впивается в нее, тело начинает колотить, и она понимает, что лучше знать наверняка — Пьетро мертв. Он погиб тем, кем был, не в состоянии вернуться тем, кем он никогда не был. Кое-что насмешница Судьба им все же подарила — такое вот сомнительное благо. Не самое худшее.  
  
      — Это лишь манипуляция твоим сознанием, — спустя минуту, Ванда пододвигает Тору стакан с Куба либре. — Скорее всего он мертв. Капитан тоже видел свою девушку. Не знаю, жива она или нет, но наверняка не выглядит уже такой свеженькой. Прошло слишком много времени.  
  
      Тор отрицательно качает головой.  
  
      — Спасибо тебе, Ванда Максимофф, — не дотронувшись до напитка, он резко встает из-за стола. Его чуть качает, словно мельницу на сильном ветру. — Я у тебя в долгу. Расплачусь, как только вернусь из Асгарда.  
  
      Ванда хватает его за руку, останавливая.  
  
      — Он смотрел на меня, — врать уже ни к чему, ведь они оба видели его. — Он зол.  
  
      Тор медлит, а в его заледеневшем искристом взгляде пылают холодный гнев и волнение.  
  
      — Как и всегда.  
  
      — И все же он жив, — хрипит Ванда, отпуская мощную руку и пододвигая стул к стойке.  
  
      — Жив, — бросает Тор сурово и добавляет зачем-то: — Я терял его дважды.  
  
      — Что ж, тогда, наверное, мне повезло больше, — Ванда салютует ему стаканом.  
  
      Тор некоторое время топчется на месте, недоумевая, должно быть, чем омрачить свое неожиданное преимущество. Не найдя слов, он молча кладет руку ей на плечо и чуть сжимает. Ванда сцепляет зубы, ожидая, когда пытка лицемерным сочувствием закончится. Наконец, долг выполнен, и Тор с чистой совестью уходит, а Ванда некоторое время исподлобья наблюдает за ним. Могучие плечи внушают спокойствие и какое-то легкое, но едкое чувство удовлетворенности. Смерть не благо, но она приятнее, когда тебе не приходится вновь возвращаться к ожившему трупу, переставшему быть тем, кем ты помнил, он был.  
  
      Пьетро мертв.  
  
      Пьетро больше нет ни в одном из миров. В ее — тоже.  
  
      Ванда добивает остатки коктейля и заказывает еще один.  
  
      — Por Cuba libre! — смеясь, говорит она Джиму, но он не улыбается в ответ — только отводит глаза.  
  
      Ну, вот, все и случилось. Шумно выдохнув, Ванда касается ладонью своих век и ощущает на коже влагу. Дрожь проходит по всему ее телу, и она впервые чувствует, что начинает пьянеть. Бум! — снаряд все-таки взорвался. Разлетелся на мелкие осколки внутри непроницаемой клетки ее тела, неспособный задеть никого — никого, кроме самой Ванды. Выжигающий, освобождающий. Пьетро больше нет, но он ушел героем, за что она должна быть благодарна Судьбе.  
  
      Он, пожалуй, оставил после себя слишком много. Они вместе отправились на добровольные эксперименты, они вместе ждали, пока снаряд взорвется у них перед носом, они вместе пели песни, переживали боль, переживали радость, переживали разрушение их дома и принципов, которым были преданы. Они вместе пережили момент смерти — ведь Ванда его чувствовала тоже. Они вместе пережили эту неделю бесконечных попоек — ведь Ванда не могла отпустить его так легко. Да и плакать, если подумать, слишком просто, и это они уже делали вместе когда-то. Ей хочется чего-то нового. Чего-то, о чем они боялись думать и могли бы сделать лишь однажды.  
  
      Никогда — видит бог, никогда — никто из них не уходил, бросая другого в одиночестве.  
  
      Это то, что они никогда не делали вместе.  
  
      Рыдая на барной стойке, под сочувствующим взглядом Джима, Ванда с болью думает, что это наконец стало тем, что они сделали.

**Author's Note:**

> *За свободную Кубу!


End file.
